European Application 0 208 235 disclosed a class of compounds which were described by the following formula: ##STR1## the optical isomers thereof, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein n is 2, 3, or 4, each of R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, and R.sup.4 is independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, trifluoromethyl, C.sub.1-6 alkyl, C.sub.1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy or amino. This application stated that the compounds were serotonin 5HT.sub.2 antagonists. Preferred compounds included those in which R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 were methoxy and in which R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 were hydrogen. The most preferred compound was that in which n was 2 and R.sub.1-4 were hydrogen.